battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Fury Flier
The Fury Flier is one of two variants of Fury vehicle seen in Battlezone. It is the only form known to be recreated by human scientists, having been tested against the Black Dogs by the CCA on Titan only once before going rogue. Description By far the most formidable form of the Fury craft, the Flier is a fast-moving and capable of VTOL flight. Unlike its much slower sister the Fury Tank, the Fury Flier is known for ambushes and for the playful mutilation of human pilots. The Fury Flier saw combat on both Titan and Achilles during Stars and Stripes as well as a brief appearance towards the end of The Red Brigade. The Fury Flier also made an appearance on nearly every world in the solar system during Battlezone: Battle Grounds and appears on Luna and Europa during Rise of the Black Dogs. Behaviour The Fury Flier is known to exhibit behaviours not seen in its sister craft that make it a fairly terrifying enemy to combat. The Flier, true to its namesake, will appear virtually without warning from the air, descending upon any unsuspecting prey and begin its attack. If its target should attempt to flee, rather than simply chase after it, the Flier will ascend into the air and ambush the fleeing unit, not relenting even after it has made a successful kill, as should the Fury notice an ejected pilot it will chase the pilot down, hovering low to the ground, until it is directly above the pilot and proceed to (by some unseen means) eviscerate the pilot. All Furies, aside from possessing an inhuman bloodlust, also possess a desire to reproduce, seeking out well-protected structures to turn into nests as seen during Strike at the Heart. Furies will attempt to seek out geothermally-active worlds with deposits of Biometal such as Achilles upon which to build their own Factories, tapping directly into the core of such worlds in order to draw enough power to spawn a functionally infinite number of their kind. Furies would also appear to be capable of taking control of non-Fury units and structures such as Gun Towers by some unknown means. The exact extent of the abilities and intelligence of the Furies is unknown. Variants Soviet Hybrid The original recreation of the Fury designed by Chestikov, the Soviet Hybrid Fury boasts 3 Bolt Buddy cannons but lacks the WASP missile. This version of the Fury also has only 3500 Hull and moves far slower than the rogue versions of the craft later encountered by the NSDF. First seeing its use against the Black Dogs on Titan during Punishing the Black Dogs, the Soviet Hybrid at first seemed a fairly cumbersome and ineffective craft, hardly the awesome weapon the CCA had sought to recreate. During the attack on the Black Dog base, as the American Recycler attempted to flee from the CCA forces, Romeski attempted to take command of the Furies away from Alexi Doyestevski in order to chase down the unit. The Furies almost immediately went rogue at this point and began attacking Black Dog and Soviet units indiscriminately. American Hybrid It is unknown if this version of the Fury was ever completed by American scientists. As the NSDF had taken their captured relics to Mars, it is possible any American Hybrid would have been completed there, if at all. The NSDF Scientists intended to complete the American Hybrid may have been the same ones the CCA had captured in Grab the Scientists in the Rise of the Black Dogs. Only the unit's texture and a few unused audio messages from The Three Beacons indicate its existence. Chinese Hybrid While the Black Dogs may have attributed their defeat of the CRA to their own perseverance and american resolve, the true culprit of the Chinese defeat was a far more lethal adversary. Having discovered multiple ruined Hadean Factories on Elysium, Chinese scientists managed to recreate the Fury weapon and began testing its abilities in the hopes of using it against the Black Dogs. Before the new craft could finally be used in battle, however, they went rogue and began attacking CRA outposts. With the CRA stationed on Ganymede struggling against the Black Dogs and the Elysium contingent being slaughtered by the alien craft, the CRA were forced to make their retreat from the planet, destroying the Pegasus to ensure no Furies followed them through. Notes *The Fury Flier's object name - hvsav - stands for "Hadean vehicle, super-advanced vehicle". Category:Vehicles Category:Furies